


A Demon And A Reaper Sit On A Building

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, F/M, Grim Reapers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, London, Mild Language, Modern Era, Talking, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Sebastian and Grell talk about stuff in the great year of 2019. That's it. That's the fic.





	A Demon And A Reaper Sit On A Building

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has a venom fic i need to update*  
Also me: *posts this random thing that somehow managed to get over 1k words holy shit*

Humanity had always fascinated him in some odd way. Their needless violence. Their attempts at peaceful approaches before abandoning those most in need.

All in all, they were an odd bunch.

So Sebastian, as any usual demon would on a calm day, sat at the ledge of a tall building in London, watching the people in 2019 pass by. Most of them held a phone in their hand. Ladies with small bags on their arms and teenagers walking dogs.

"They have changed in 200 years, haven't they?" a voice asked from behind him.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the reaper, who then took place next to him. "200 years ago they still would have thought me a man."

"Is that why you did it?" It was a question that had been on his mind for a while, but he had never dared ask it. It was a rather offensive comment to some shinigami.

Grell kept her eyes focused on the people below, on the young couples on benches, on the children playing. "Yes."

A bit of silence passed. Another shinigami ran over the lower rooftops to reach a recently deceased, but he paid the demon and shinigami on the rooftop no mind.

The shinigami who passed by was either young or old. Too young to recognize a demon, or old enough to know Grell never actually cared about the line between them and demons.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asked her. His eyes flashed pink for a moment as the amount of sunlight adjusted.

Grell folded her hands together in her lap. "A man will die in approximately ten minutes. Am I not allowed to be early?"

Sebastian raised his brow in curiosity. "I have known you for just about two centuries and never have you had such a simple reason as being early, Grell."

She shrugged. "I'm growing old."

"You don't age."

"It feels like I do. Like the world spins and twists far away from my understanding."

"Like humanity is equally improving and ruining themselves. Like they're moving quickly and we are still in the 19th century."

"And they think their elderly are out of touch," Grell said with an amused chuckle.

"Perhaps they are. Perhaps for them it is easier to remain in the past, rather than to look toward the future. They believe it to be rather bleak."

"I don't know whether I want them to live on or if I want them to burn so I'm finally done with this work."

"Would you really? Are you not afraid of what may happen after all of humanity is gone?"

"Oh, Sebastian, is that concern I hear? I don't believe anyone knows where reapers go when their task is fulfilled. Maybe we'll have to hunt down demons in a world resembling their apocalyptic fantasies. Maybe we'll cease to exist, or move on. I have stopped caring."

"Why?"

"I _ was _once human, you know. Mortality looming over my head. Illness around every corner, someone ready to kill me in every bush. I expected to die. There is no finality in being a reaper, and they do not appreciate the fact that their lives end enough. It's all just so bleak and boring when the only thing you do is hang around the office, take some souls, go back to the office… I would rather be hunting you down than do this repetitive task for much longer."

"Say, if it were to come to that. You have me down, unable to move. Would you kill me?"

Grell curled her fingers around the handle of her Scythe, and uncurled her fingers just as quickly. She swallowed and kept her eyes on the humans below them. She had grown, matured in a sense. She was calmer now. Bored. They had taken the fiery temper and borderline insanity that had made her a worthy opponent, and replaced it with just another reaper.

Still, the only reaper willing to have a somewhat polite conversation with a demon.

They didn't fit in either way. Sebastian was just a smidgen too soft to be a fully respected demon, and Grell was even now far too unpredictable to be a respected reaper.

"No," she answered finally. "Not you."

Sebastian closed his eyes and tilted his head, almost feline as he caught the small bits of sunlight filtering through the London clouds. "You haven't changed one bit since the Victorian era, have you? You act all proper around them, keep them satisfied, but you remain this crazy woman unable to determine whether you want to kill me, or you just want _ me." _

Grell spluttered for only a moment. "Maybe," she breathed after one, two beats of silence passing between them. "It doesn't matter what I do, they tell me it's not enough. That I'm still too violent, too loud, too obnoxious. That I linger around a demon too often."

"They're not wrong."

"No," she said, a huff passing her lips. "They're not. However, compared to what I used to be."

"You have changed," Sebastian allowed. He turned to glance at her.

Grell leaned back a little, putting her gloved hands on the stone behind her back so she wouldn't fall. "Sometimes I wonder if I should go back to being just that. Reintroduce Jack the Ripper. I have heard them say that they would have caught us if it happened today, and I _ am _so very curious."

"They wouldn't catch you. They can't even see you unless you want them to."

"I've heard their prisons are rather comfortable these days."

"Dispatch will have you out of there and reprimanded within the day."

"Aw, you worry for me," Grell cooed.

"Eternity is...boring. You're amusing, occasionally."

Grell laughed. He'd heard her laugh numerous times, but this wasn't her usual insane cackle. The insane cackle he hadn't heard in a hundred years.

This was genuine. No more quiet than the cackle, but a lot more pleasant to hear.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said.

He frowned. "Is it?"

"You have seen William, right? Imagine ten of those, constantly complaining about the _ shit _you do in your face." She shook her head. "Some of them like me, but they're too afraid to speak up about it."

"Hmm."

"And they're so boring too! Especially William. They pair me up with him more often than not, to make sure I actually do my job. I do the _ damn _job, okay? And I do it well." Grell folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I don't see him here now."

"He's busy. I'm supposed to be teaching some rookie. He's like...fifteen. He called me 'mister', so we had a _ great _ start," Grell drawled sarcastically.

"It's not like you're that much of a traditional lady."

"I did not spend a hundred and fifty _ years _introducing myself as a woman to just so casually be dismissed by a child, Sebastian."

"Are you sure it wasn't because they introduced you to him as a man?"

"He should be able to see I'm not a man."

"Of course."

She got to her feet and Sebastian did the same, albeit much more elegant. In some way, she was still human. Clumsy, emotional.

"I should be going," she said with a sigh. She didn't want to. "You should, too. He's gonna be here soon."

"I know how children are, Grell," he said with a light chuckle.

"This is a fifteen-year-old boy who cannot die, Sebastian, you don't want to know how annoying he is."

"You've made me curious."

"_ God, _ your curiosity is going to get you _ killed. _They're going to kill you."

And Sebastian just shrugged. "I've survived this long."

"You're going to put me in a compromising situation."

He grinned. "Am I supposed to care about that?"

Grell looked unamused. He had been doing this for a hundred years. "I know you do."

Just as smoothly and easy as he did anything, Sebastian drew her into a kiss.

And just like everything about him, it was frustrating and perfect.

"Mister Grell?"

Sebastian pulled away and disappeared in black smoke.

Grell touched her lips and exhaled shakily before she turned to Finn like nothing had ever happened. "It's 'miss'. I'm a woman."

"Oh, sorry. Um… Who was that?"

Grell licked her smooth, red lips. "No one you need to concern yourself with. Now, have you found the first person we're reaping today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Im tempted to write kind of an apocalyptic au where demons & reapers are fighting over the last few souls thats kinda a sequel to this but i promised myself no long fics until locked up is finished and i oop-


End file.
